The overall objective of the two-year renewal is to continue to investigate the implications of a self-control model of depression. Two psychopathology studies will compare unipolar, nonpsychotic depressive patients to psychiatric controls and normals on laboratory task measures of self-control behavior. In addition a psychotherapy outcome study will explore the possibility of predicting outcome and matching patients to alternative forms of the self-control treatment program which emphasizes cognitive (self-statement), behavioral (activity level) or combined targets. Outcome assessment includes self-report, clinician and direct observational measures.